Peace Treaty
by riley-poole27
Summary: Peace Treaty is called between Chris Argent and Talia Hale, which states Allison and Derek are betrothed. Derek finds himself falling for Stiles. Sterek, Scallison.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Argent lifted up his shotgun, and aimed it at the figure in front of him. "Stay where you are," He warned. "Do not take another step."

Talia lifted her hands in the air, and flashed her red Alpha eyes at the hunter. "Relax, Argent." She said, tilting her head to the side. "I'm just here to talk."

"So talk." Chris said, eyeing the werewolf suspiciously.

"I'm here to make a proposal." She said. "A peace treaty between our families."

Chris looked confused for a second. "What?" He asked.

"A simple wedding engagement. My son with your daughter." Talia explained. She watched as Chris lowered the shotgun.

"Really? That's why you wanted to meet, to set up our children?" Chris said, surprised. "Allison's only ten years old."

"How old is your son?" Chris asked.

"Fourteen." She told him.

"I want this to be considered a peace treaty, Chris. No more hunting any wolves in Beacon Hills. This is a very serious offer." Talia said, lowering her hands.

"And what do we get out of this?" Chris asked.

"My pack will protect Beacon Hills as we've always done. Your daughter will benefit from this, she'll have a very hefty dowry." She told him.

Chris gave it some thought. If he did this, not only would his family profit, but Beacon Hills would be a better place. But that would mean allowing his only daughter to marry a werewolf. That was truly an unpleasant thought, in his mind.

"I don't want my daughter to marry a werewolf." He said, disgusted.

"And I don't want my son to marry a hunter. But I need to protect my pack. No more bloodshed between our families." Talia told him. "Let this be a ceasefire between us."

"And all we have to do is have my daughter marry at eighteen?" Chris said, pondering it for a moment. He was sick of fighting the wolves, sick of seeing his own hunters ripped to shreds.

He reached out his hand, and shook with Talia.

"It's a deal."

Derek Hale grabbed the pull up bar in his bedroom doorway, and did a few quick reps. His mind was racing, as he thought about his upcoming wedding. He'd been betrothed at the age of fourteen, to Allison Argent. Ironic, he thought. The idea of him marrying a hunter. He wasn't given a choice in the matter – it had been settled between his mom, Talia, and Allison's dad.

The idea of being married to someone wasn't great. He'd dated a few people in high school, but everytime he brought home a girl, Talia was quick to remind him that by the age of 22, he was to be married off.

"What if I don't want this?" Derek had shouted, after she'd told him off for not wanting to take Allison out on a date. "I don't even like her!"

"You don't have to!" Talia yelled, banging her hand on the table.

"God, Mom." Derek groaned, rolling his eyes at her. "This is ridiculous."

"Derek Simon Hale, you listen to me right now," Talia shouted, her voice shaking with emotion. "You know perfectly well how important this is. We can finally bring peace to Beacon Hills. We need to keep the peace with the Argents, for the sake of the entire town."

"Then YOU marry a hunter!" Derek yelled, stomping out of the room. Sometimes, late at night, he fantasized about having the same amount of freedom as his sisters and female cousins. His sisters didn't have to be sold out to another family for marriage, to keep the peace. Cora and Laura had the freedom to date whoever they want. Talia put no restrictions on the girls, so they were able to experiment with anyone they wanted. The idea of having such freedom was intoxicating. But unfortunately, he was the only son. And it was his duty to marry into the Argent family. Derek thought it was archaic bullshit.

Allison was four years younger then him, and a nice enough girl, but he just couldn't see himself living with her for the rest of his life. They didn't even have anything in common.

That night, Derek looked around the crowded room with displeasure. There was a large table in the centre of the room filled with gifts for the betrothed couple. The hunters and werewolves were sitting on opposite ends of the room. Allison sat between her parents, as she started to open the gifts. He could see his mom and sisters glancing over at him from their table, but Derek pretended to be busy loading up his plate with pieces of cheese and crackers from the buffet table.

Derek sulked, as he leaned against the wall, sipping his beer. He wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Hey," Stiles said, as he walked over. "Nice party."

Derek ignored him. He recognized Stiles as one of Allison's friends, but he barely knew him. Derek had bumped into the kid with Allison and Scott a few times around town, but had never talked to him before.

"So, you're marrying Allison." Stiles continued. "Nice."

"It sucks." Derek growled. "I don't have a say in any of this."

"What – like, decorations?" Stiles asked, confused. "Did the bride's family choose the wrong colours or something?" He asked, looking at Chris and Victoria Argent.

"Like I can't choose my own bride." Derek said. He rolled his eyes as the music slowed tempo. He could see Allison glancing his way, and he knew any second now Derek was going to be roped into slow dancing with the hunter in front of all the guests.

"Dance with me." Derek said, grabbing Stiles' wrist and dragging him onto the dance floor. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, and Derek put his hands on Stiles' hips. Stiles was a head shorter then him, and he had to crane his neck to look at Derek's face as they slow danced.

"This is . . . surprising." Stiles said, giving Derek a sarcastic grin. "Are you actually into me, or are you just trying to avoid your future wife?"

"I don't want to dance with her." Derek said, inching closer to Stiles.

"But are you into me at all, though? Or am I just the closest distraction? Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked, curious.

Derek looked at Stiles, at his cupid's bow mouth, and upturned nose. The boy batted his eyelashes at Derek in an adorable fashion. "Yeah," Derek said. "You're attractive."

Derek saw Chris Argent throwing him a death glare at him from across the room, and he quickly looked down at Stiles.

"If you see Talia, or a hunter come towards us, I suggest running." Derek said, as they swayed in sync. "Most of these hunters are armed."

"If you don't like her, why are you marrying her?" Stiles asked, glancing over at Allison. She was dancing with Scott across the room.

"My mom is using this wedding as a sort of peace treaty between the wolves and hunters. Self-preservation for our kind, I guess." Derek said. "And I don't have a choice. If I back out, all the werewolves in Beacon Hills will be obliterated."

"Dude." Stiles said, surprised. "That's messed up."

"Mm hmm." Derek said, twirling Stiles in a slow circle in front of him. He clasped his hands around Stiles' hips again, and pulled him closer.

"Do you like her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. She's alright." Derek said, noncommital.

When the song was over, Derek let go of Stiles, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He said, about to walk away.

"Anytime." Stiles said, blushing a little. "We could always keep dancing, if you want."

Derek laughed, and nodded. "Okay." He said. They resumed dancing, until Derek felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Talia asked. Stiles' eyes got huge, as he nodded and walked away. Derek put his hands on his mom's waist, and watched sadly as Stiles left, his shoulders hunched.

"What are you doing, Derek?" Talia hissed, as they moved on the dance floor. "You're supposed to be dancing with Allison, not that Stilinski boy."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "So?" He said.

"Are you trying to piss everyone off?" She asked, glaring at him. "Good news – you're succeeding."

"I'm marrying her, alright? But you can't expect me to be happy about this." Derek said. "This wasn't my decision."

"I'm trying to keep the peace. To protect you and your sisters, your cousins, my brother, the entire pack." Talia reminded him. "Quit messing around, and go dance with her at least once tonight."

Derek walked over to Allison, and stuck his hand out. "Can I have this dance?" He asked. She took his arm, and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Too bad about our marriage. You and Scott looked like a pretty cute couple." Derek commented.

"I could say the same for you and Stiles." She said, laughing. "You two looked pretty happy."

Derek shrugged at her comment, but he couldn't deny the fact that he'd felt pretty comfortable around the kid. It helped that Stiles was a very good dancer, and gorgeous to boot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing," Allison murmured, picking up the bowling ball and waving at her group of friends. "I was supposed to be going with them tonight, but I had to cancel 'cause Dad said I had to go with you instead."

Derek glanced at her. "Don't blame me. I don't want to be here anymore then you do." He told her, crossly. Allison watched as Scott McCall walked over.

"Hey, Allison." He said, giving her a dimpled smile.

"Hey, Scott." She said. She tucked he hair behind her ear, and gave him a small smile.

"Do you guys want to join us?" He asked, gesturing to Stiles behind him. "We're about to start a new game."

Allison looked up at Derek. "Do you want to?" She asked. Derek nodded. They picked up their jackets, and joined Stiles and Scott.

Derek was glad to see Stiles sitting at the table, typing in everyone's names on the electronic scoreboard. Stiles smiled at him, and added Derek's name to the list.

"Hey," Stiles said. "I'm up first." He jumped to his feet, picking up a large, green bowling ball and chucked it down the lane. It curved and rolled into the gutter. Derek smiled at Scott, as they watched Stiles' comic expression as he threw two more gutterballs.

"Dude, I suck!" Stiles groaned, as he slumped in the seat beside Derek.

"You're not even throwing the balls straight. You're kind of spazzing all over the place." Derek told him.

Stiles started, and looked up at him, hurt. "Dude, I have ADHD. I can't help flailing around. Believe me, I've tried to control my limbs." He said.

Derek felt bad for making fun of him. "Sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to be so rude."

Derek watched with amusement, when Allison offered to coach Scott bowling. Derek knew for a fact that she was a damned good bowler, and Scott could definitely do with a bit of help. He watched as Allison put an arm around Scott, and showed him how to properly throw the bowling ball.

"Aren't you going to tell him off? That's still technically your fiancée." Stiles said. "They're totally flirting."

"She likes him. I don't really give a shit if they hook up. I have to marry her – I don't have to love her." Derek said, nonchalant.

"Your attitude towards this marriage arrangement is so intriguing." Stiles said. It was his turn to bowl, and Stiles stood up.

"C'mon, Derek. You gonna teach me how to bowl?" Stiles asked. "I'd hate to keep getting gutterballs the entire night."

Derek put an arm around Stiles, and showed him. "See?" He said. "Keep focused. Try to keep your arm straight. And throw the ball right down the line." They watched as the ball rolled straight into the pins. A strike!

"Yesss!" Stiles shouted, hugging Derek tightly. "We make a great team."

They turned around to realize that Scott and Allison were watching them celebrate, an amused expression on Allison's face. Scott gave Derek a huge smile.

"Congrats, buddy." Scott said, high fiving Stiles.

When the game was over, Allison grabbed her coat and followed Derek outside.

"If you want to go home with Scott, I won't tell anyone." Derek told her, as he drove. "You clearly love him."

Allison rolled her eyes. "What if my parents found out? I'd be dead meat." She said. "By the way, I see how you look at Stiles."

Derek's mouth fell open a little as he tried to find words. "Yeah?" He finally said.

"You like him. A lot." She teased, giving him a smile. "If _you_ want to take him home, I won't tell anyone."

"My mom can't find out about Stiles. This wedding is deadly important to her. If anything messes it up, my entire family – no, my entire pack will be hunted." Derek said, frowning.

"But you _do_ like him."

"Of course. He's amazing."Derek said, glancing at his fiancée.

"Are you gay?"She asked. "Just wondering."

"I like girls too. I've actually had girlfriends during high school. Bi, I guess." He said, eyes back on the road.

Allison shrugged. "Okay."

She gave Derek a small smile. "You know Stiles can actually bowl pretty good, though, right?" She said, smirking. "I've played against him before. I heard him tell Scott that he was gonna play bad on purpose so you could coach him."

Derek raised one eyebrow. "Oh, I know." He said.

The next day, Derek parked his black camaro in the busy parking lot, and rushed into the grocery store. He had been given a huge list of items to pick up for the household. Derek grabbed a shopping cart. As he was going through the aisles, he saw an all-too familiar face. Stiles, with his buzz cut and his red lacrosse hoody, was standing alongside his father in the meat department.

" . . .seriously, can we just get the burgers and get out of here?" Stiles said, annoyed. "We've been here for ages."

"I'm looking at the specials. Make yourself useful son, and go grab a few loaves of bread." The Sheriff said, as he inspected the cooler full of steaks.

Stiles turned around in a huff, and spotted Derek. He raced over. "Hey," Stiles said.

Derek nodded at him. "My mom sent me to do the grocery shopping. We have to get so much food every week, shopping takes forever."

Stiles peered into the full cart of food, and glanced up at Derek. "Wait, it's just you, Peter and your mom, right? This could feed an army!" He said.

"I have two sisters, and three cousins. Plus, a few of my mom's friends live with us." Derek told him. "It's a pretty big pack."

"Whoa." Stiles said, as they walked to the bakery department. Derek threw a few loaves onto his cart, and watched as Stiles grabbed his loaves as well.

"You going to hang out with Allison tonight?" Stiles asked.

"No." Derek told him.

"Maybe, do you want to skype later?" Stiles suggested. "Do you have a computer?"

Derek smiled at him. "I have a laptop."

"My dad will be out tonight. If you want to skype me around midnight, does that work for you?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. "Sure." He quickly looked around to make sure they were alone, before grabbing Stiles by the shirtfront, and pulling him close. They kissed. Derek's hands wandered down to Stiles' waist. He gave Stiles' booty a quick grab.

"Aren't you worried someone will see us?" Stiles asked, breathless, as he pulled away from Derek.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Derek said, kissing Stiles on the side of his neck.

"My dad's gonna start looking for me, if I don't get back soon." Stiles told him, grabbing his hand and interlacing his fingers with Derek's.

The Sheriff glanced up as his son returned with the bread. "Hey, I'm almostdone shopping." He said.

"Dad, this is Derek Hale. Allison's fiancé." Stiles said, throwing the bread into his dad's cart. Derek shook the Sheriff's hand.

"Hi." He said.

"You're Allison's fiancé?" Sheriff asked, surprised. "How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Derek said.

"Huh." The Sheriff said. "Sorry, you look older."

"I get that alot." Derek told him. "I look thirty."

"It's nice to meet you." The Sheriff said.

Derek ran up the stairs to his bedroom, and closed the door. It was nearly midnight, and he had a skype date with Stiles in a few minutes. He opened his laptop, and logged in. Stiles wasn't online yet. Derek waited impatiently, rapping his knuckles against the side of his desk.

Finally, he was online. Derek could see Stiles sitting in his messy bedroom. He gave Derek a dorky little wave.

"Hey Babe," Stiles said. "What's up?"

Derek gave him a wide smile. "Nothing, I was just waiting for you to go online."

"You picked out your suit yet?" Stiles asked him. "The wedding's in three days, dude. That's cutting it pretty short."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "It's on my to-do list," He said.

"I can go with you, if you want." Stiles offered, perking up.

"Peter and I were thinking of going tomorrow. If you want, I can pick you up on the way." Derek told him.

"Uhhh . . .Peter's gonna be there?" Stiles said, his eyebrows raising a little. "Seriously?" He said. "No offense, but your uncle's kinda creepy."

Derek leaned closer to the camera. "Yeah, well, he's still my uncle. Besides, my mom made him in charge of making sure everyone's dressed up nice for the wedding. He's like, the fashion consultant or something."

"Great." Stiles said, sarcastically. "It would've been more fun if we had been able to go alone."

"Yeah," Derek agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sat down on the front porch, book in hand. He was hoping that he could find a way to convince his family to break the betrothal. He wanted to be with Stiles, but Derek knew that if he broke off the wedding, he'd be putting a lot of people's lives in danger.

Peter sat down beside him. "You look troubled." He said, looking at his nephew. "Are you having cold feet about the wedding?" Peter asked.

"I don't want to marry her." Derek said. "What if I'm in love with someone else?"

"Are they an Argent?" Peter asked, tilting his head a little.

"No." Derek said.

"Then you can't marry them." Peter said. "Who do you like?"

"Stiles." Derek admitted.

Peter laughed. "From the way you two were dancing at the party, that hardly comes as a surprise."

"Can't you talk to Talia? She won't listen to me. I Don't. Want. .Allison." Derek said, frowning. "Is there a chance that we could call it off?"

"Derek, need I remind you of the countless murders of our kind before this ceasefire?" Peter said, raising his eyebrows at his younger nephew. "Wolves weren't safe. They were hunted down like animals, and slaughtered. It was absolutely horrific. For the first time in centuries, us wolves have been able to peacefully coexist alongside the hunters. This is a great feat." He said.

Derek took a deep breath. "I know that, Peter." He said. He'd grown up hearing the horror stories of wolves being cut in half, or shot by wolfsbane arrows, or attacked on the full moon. He knew that this was very important. "I just don't see why it has to be me." Derek said, annoyed. "Why couldn't one of the girls have married an Argent?"

"You're the only son Talia had." His uncle said, smirking. "And besides, I don't think either Talia or Chris considered the possibility of marrying Allison to Laura or Cora."

"It'd make my life a lot easier if they had." Derek growled, staring out into the woods surrounding their property. "They have it too easy."

"Stop pouting, it doesn't become you." Peter said, standing up. He stuck out his hand, and pulled Derek to his feet. "Come on, let's go pick up Stiles. We need to buy your suit."

Derek looked around the store, his heart sinking. There was an endless amount of suits, ties, and jackets to look through. He didn't give a crap which one he wore to the wedding ; He just wanted to get the hell out of there. Derek picked up the first jacket he saw, and stalked back to Peter.

"Okay, I chose one." He said, shoving the brown jacket into his uncle's arms.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're going with _that_ colour?" He said, holding up the jacket against Derek. "This won't work."

"Well, what do you recommend?" Derek asked, snarkily.

Stiles looked from Peter to Derek, and wondered if he should speak up or not.

"Let's try something black," Peter suggested, putting the brown jacket back. He lead Derek back to the racks. "This one looks good." He said, inspecting one.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I hate shopping."

Stiles put a hand on his arm, and looked up at Derek. "Try it on?" He said. "Just see how it looks on you."

Derek took it off the hanger, and tried it on. The sleeves were too short. Derek lifted his hands over his head, it rode up well above his wrists.

Peter looked around, until he found one in Derek's size. "Try this one." He said.

Derek tried it on, and was glad that it was a much better fit. "This one's nice." He commented, looking to Stiles for approval. Stiles nodded, grinning.

"You look great." He said, giving Derek a thumbs up.

"You need a tie," Peter said, walking over to the display. He grabbed a few, and held them up against Derek's jacket. He held up a silky, red tie. "This one is perfect."

Derek shook his head. "I'm not wearing that." He said, frowning. "Stiles, what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue." Stiles told him, picking up a navy blue tie and handing it to Derek.

"I'll wear this one." Derek said, giving Stiles a small smile.

Peter gave Stiles a funny look. "Why does he value your opinion more than mine? That blue tie isn't his best colour. Talia said I'm in charge of everyone's outfits."

"Because he's my boyfriend." Derek said. "And I want to wear something _he _picked out for me."

"You won't look as good in the blue." Peter insisted. "Wear the red."

"Screw off, Uncle." Derek said. "You know damn well I don't want to be here."

Peter's eyebrows shot up, as he stared at his nephew. "Excuse me? I'm here to help you!" He said, raising his voice. "I didn't go to the Argents. Talia did."

Stiles could see both Peter and Derek's jaw start to clench, and Derek's hand was crushing the blue tie in a death grip.

Stiles took a step forward. "Guys," He said, stepping in between them. "Can we just finish shopping? I wanna get out of here just as badly as you do." He told Derek, watching as both Hales glared at each other.

As soon as they were finished shopping, Derek insisted that he wanted to stay at the mall with Stiles. Peter was still upset with him, so he took Derek's purchases and drove back home.

"You hungry?" Derek asked, grabbing Stiles' hand and walking to the food court. Derek's shoulders were taut, and Stiles could see his boyfriend was visibly upset.

"Just think – two more days, and all this will be behind you. You'll be married, and people will leave you alone." Stiles told him.

"I hope so." Derek said, squeezing Stiles' hand tightly.

"You'll still have me." Stiles said, leaning against Derek's shoulder as they walked.

Derek's mouth twitched a little. "Thank god for that." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott texted Allison, and asked her to meet him at his house. She raced over, glad to get away from her mom, who had insisted Allison spend the entire day preparing decorations for the wedding. She was glad to get away from her family, so excited to spend time with Scott.

"Hey,"She said to Scott as he let her in. She gave him a quick hug before following him into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Scott asked her, turning on the Netflix.

"Sure." She said, sitting on the couch beside him. He flipped through the movie catagories, searching for something to watch. They settled on a show, and he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Derek's not gonna get mad at me if we hang out, right?" Scott asked, worried.

"He said it was okay." Allison told him. "Don't worry about it."

"Is your mom home?" Allison asked. Scott shook his head.

"Good." She told him. She leaned forward, and kissed him gently on the lips. Scott's eyes widened, as they kissed. He slowly put one hand under her shirt, as they made out.

"Are you going to my wedding?" Allison asked, as he kissed his way down her shoulder and collarbone. "I want you to be there."

"Yeah. Mom got an invitation in the mail a while ago." Scott said. "I'll be there."

"Good. I'll save you a dance. Are we going to continue seeing each other after the wedding?" Allison asked, looking at Scott.

He stopped kissing her, and gave her a dimpled smile. "I want to, yeah." He said.

"I'm going to be moving in with Derek. We're getting a house together." She said, pulling Scott's shirt over his head.

"You're making me jealous." Scott said, smiling at her. "I wish it was me and you getting a house."

Allison nodded. "I know." She said, kissing him.

Scott offered Allison a ride on the back of his motorcycle. "Sure," She said, putting on his spare helmet. They hopped on the back, and drove through town.

"Oh shit," Allison said, leaning forward to talk to Scott. "That's my aunt!" She said, as Kate stepped out of the clothing store a few feet away from them. Scott craned his neck to look at the rush hour traffic in front of them, and realized they were trapped. If Kate looked over and recognized her niece, they would be caught. Allison's heart sank a little, as her Aunt Kate spotted her and approached Scott's bike.

"Allison?" Kate said, squinting at them. "Hey!" She said, stepping forward to talk to them.

Allison feigned suprise. "Oh! Hi, Aunt Kate!" She said, giving her aunt a forced smile.

Kate glanced at Scott. "Who's this?" She asked. "Derek?"

"Uhhh . . .this is my friend, Scott." Allison told her. "We were just going for a ride on his Harley."

Scott pulled off his helmet, and nodded at Kate.

Kate took in their stricken expressions, and the way Allison was clutching Scott's waist. Scott was relieved to see the light changing in front of them.

"You were supposed to be helping your mom with the decorations!" Kate told her. "You're so busted."

"It was nice to meet you!" Scott shouted over his shoulder, as they sped off.

By the time Allison got home, Kate had already called her brother about how Allison had been with Scott.

"You were supposed to be helping with the wedding today!" Chris shouted at his daughter. "Now I find out you've been hanging out with Scott instead?"

"I love Scott." Allison told him, fiercely. "You're not being fair."

"You need to stay away from him," Chris warned. "You're getting married in two days."

"Do I even have a say in this?" Allison shouted. "This is my life, dad. I want to be able to spend that with Scott."

"You can't." He told her. "I forbid you to see that boy again."

Allison ran upstairs to her bedroom, and slammed the door with a deep amount of satisfaction Allison could hear her parents arguing in the living room, their voices angry. She ran to her stereo, putting one of her CDs on as loud as it could go. Allison felt like screaming.

She waited until midnight, before climbing out onto the roof. Allison expertly jumped down into the bushes below her window.

"_I'm coming over_." Allison texted Scott, as she got into her car. He met her outside his house, and got in the passenger seat.

"I hate my family sometimes." Allison said, telling him what had happened after he'd dropped her off earlier that day. "I can't believe my dad would seriously try to keep us apart!"

"Maybe we should elope, and leave Beacon Hills forever."Scott said, jokingly. "Then they wouldn't be able to marry you to Derek."

Allison laughed. "That would be so awesome," She told him. "But we can't. The only thing stopping my mom and aunt from slaughtering Derek's pack is to do the wedding."


	5. Chapter 5

The night before the wedding, Derek called Stiles and asked him if he wanted to go for a ride. Stiles was elated.

"Sure," he said.

They drove out to the woods, to a popular make out spot. There were a few other cars parked at a distance from Derek's vehicle. He parked the car, and turned to Stiles.

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah. I got Laura to help me write my vows, and my suit is all ready to go." Derek said, taking off his seatbelt.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yup." Derek admitted.

"Wanna make out?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows at Derek. Derek laughed.

"Of course." He said.

They got into the backseat, and they both took their shirts off. The backseat of the camaro was large enough that they both could stretch out comfortably. Stiles kissed him, as they lay together.

There was a sharp rap on the window, and someone shone a flashlight into the vehicle. Derek's eyes snapped open, and stared at Stiles.

"Alright, people." A voice said. "Clear out."

Stiles choked as he recognized his dad's voice. "Dude, my dad's out there!" He whispered frantically to Derek.

"Does he know we're dating?" Derek asked, pulling his jeans back on.

"No." Stiles said, his eyes growing huge. Derek handed Stiles his shirt.

"Get dressed." He said, as the Sheriff rapped on the door again.

Derek opened the car door, and stepped out. Sheriff Stilinski looked surprised to see him, and he gave him a quick nod.

"It's Derek, right? Allison's fiancé?" He said, glancing at the fogged up windows of the backseat.

"That's right." Derek said, tugging his shirt over his head.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to move your vehicle." He said. "Excited for the big day tomorrow?" the Sheriff asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah." He said, getting into the driver's seat. The Sheriff started to walk away. Stiles got out of the car, and opened the passenger door.

"Get in," Derek hissed at him. The Sheriff turned around, and saw his son.

"Stiles?" The Sheriff said, confused. "What – " Sudden realization flashed across his face, as he walked back to the car, and jerked Stiles' car door open.

"You're sleeping with my son?" Sheriff shouted, staring down Derek. "Stiles, for god's sakes. He's getting married tomorrow! To Allison – one of your friends!" He yelled, glaring at Stiles.

"Dad, stop shouting. It's complicated." Stiles said, slinking lower into his seat.

"Sheriff, I'm betrothed to Allison. It's a peace treaty between our two families." Derek told him. "Stiles is my boyfriend. Allison is Scott's girlfriend. It's complicated." He said.

The Sheriff stared at them, confused. "She's dating Scott, and you're dating Stiles?" He asked. "That's a very open relationship."

"I don't love her. We're only friends. The only reason why we're marrying is to protect my pack from the hunters." Derek said.

"Oh." The Sheriff said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you at home, Stiles." He said, walking back to his car.

Stiles looked up at Derek with relief. "Whoa. That could've gone alot worse." He said, putting his plaid shirt over his t-shirt.

Stiles and his dad drove to the church in the Sheriff's vehicle. The wedding was in half an hour, and Stiles had insisted they leave early so he could get a good seat. He also wanted to talk to Derek before the wedding.

Stiles dropped his dad off at the front doors of the church, and drove through the parking lot looking for a parking spot. He ran up the church stairs, noticing for the first time the tall, burly man standing guard at the top of the stairs. The man stepped in front of Stiles, blocking his path.

"You need an invitation to get in." He said, staring down at Stiles.

Stiles looked taken aback. "Wh- What?" He said, mouth dropping open. "I have one."

"Show it to me, then." The man said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Stiles looked around, and realized his dad must've already gone in the building. Crap. Stiles quickly dug through his pockets, but he came up empty.

"Please!" He begged. "Go ask the groom, he'll let me in!"

The man didn't budge. "I'm under strict orders from the Argents. No one gets in unless they have an invitation." He said, sneering. "No wedding crashers allowed."

Stiles glared at the man. "I'm not a wedding crasher – I came here to see my friends get married." He tried to dart past the man, but was caught by the arm.

"Get lost, kid."

Grumbling, Stiles put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk down the stairs. _There must be another way in_, Stiles thought to himself.

He walked around the side of the building. Nothing. Stiles finally spotted an opening at the back of the building, a tiny basement window. He knelt down , and pried it open. The window was just big enough for him to crawl through, and drop down to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles flicked on the light, and discovered he was in a storage room full of cardboard boxes and discarded furniture. He sneezed, as the disturbed layer of thick dust rose and filled his nostrils.

Stiles opened the door a crack, and looked outside. The room had been transformed from the drab basement to a lavish wedding reception. White and yellow streamers and balloons were taped to the wall, the tables each had tall, decorative candles.

Stiles saw the wedding cake in the front of the room, a delicious looking three tiered buttercream cake, covered in tiny, blue flowers. He started to walk past the tables, heading for the stairs. The wedding was going to start in a few minutes.

Stiles paused, looking back at the cake. Those blue flowers, looked suspiciously like wolfsbane. He stepped forward, to get a closer look. Stiles was glad to see that they were, in fact, delphiniums.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind him asked.

Stiles turned around, to see Kate Argent, Allison's aunt.

"Sorry. I was just going up to the wedding, but I saw those blue flowers and – "

"And what? You thought someone was going to poison the guests with wolfsbane?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"Well, yeah. They're delphiniums, though. Luckily." He said, backing up.

"The flowers would have been too obvious. The Hale's would notice right away." She said. "To poison those animals, I would have needed to be a bit more subtle."

"Leave them alone."Stiles said, glaring at her. "They're not animals."

Kate grinned at him. "Oh, that's right. You're a werewolf sympathizer. You're Derek's side bitch."

"I'm his boyfriend." Stiles told her. "Don't be such a jackass."

Kate lashed out, hitting him across the cheek. Stiles stumbled from the blow, and glared up at Kate.

"You Bitch!" Stiles cursed, holding his face. "What the hell was that for?"

Stiles gasped in pain, as Kate grabbed him by the arm, and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow! Ow!" Stiles said, trying to free himself from her grasp.

"Can't have you trying to stop the wedding. Derek's going to marry my niece, and his family is going to give us those millions for her dowry. Do you know how many weapons that can buy us?" She said, pulling him along.

"I'm not here to stop the wedding." Stiles told her. "I'm here as a guest!"

"There is no way I'm letting you up there." Kate hissed in his ear. "I don't want you to ruin the surprise I have planned for the reception."

Stiles twisted around, trying to look at Kate. "What surprise?" He asked, his heart thumping against his ribcage.

"Once Allison marries that dog, we'll have no reason to keep the Hale family alive. I'm going to personally put down each and every one of them."

"But the peace treaty –" Stiles spluttered. She wrenched his arm further.

"My brother, the fool, thinks he can make a deal with those animals. They've had their years of peace. It's time we showed his pack what it really means to be hunted. I've got a specially made box of monkshood bullets, one for each pack member."

"You're sick!" Stiles yelled. "Half his pack are human! You're talking about murdering an entire family, including kids! You psychopathic bitch!" Stiles said. She clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh . . . wouldn't want anyone upstairs hearing your shouts." Kate said.

He got free, and tried to run away. He didn't get far, as she pulled out stun gun and pressed it into his side. Stiles felt his entire body go rigid, and he fell to the ground. Stiles' head cracked on the floor, there was a sharp pain above his eye as he blacked out.

Derek scanned the crowd, looking for Stiles. He spotted Sheriff Stilinski sitting beside Scott and Melissa. Derek ran over to their pew.

"Hey, have you guys seen Stiles?" Derek asked, concerned. "I've been looking all over for him."

Scott shook his head. "He should be here." He said, pulling out his cellphone, and dialled Stiles' number. "It goes straight to voicemail." Scott said, looking worriedly at Derek.

"Stiles dropped me off, and went to park the car." The Sheriff said. "I haven't seen him come in at all."

Derek walked over to his mom and sisters, sitting in the front row.

"Mom, I think something's happened to Stiles." Derek said. "He's not answering his phone, and He should be here."

Talia glanced at her brother Peter, then back at Derek. "Honey, I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's just late."

"No." He said. "I think Stiles is in trouble. I'm going to go find him." Derek started to walk down the aisle, to the front doors. As soon as Derek started to leave the church, two of the hunters stood up, and put their hands on their guns.

"Where are you going?" One of them asked, watching the groom with a suspicious look.

Talia rushed after Derek, and put a hand on her son's arm.

"Derek, don't leave." She told him. "The wedding is starting. I'll send someone to look for Stiles. Just – stay here. " She said.

"Find him." He said, worried. "Please, mom."

Derek walked back to the front of the church, as the organ music started. The wedding had officially started.


	7. Chapter 7

Talia sat between Laura and Peter, trying to concentrate on the ceremony. She'd sent one of her beta's, Kyle, to search for Stiles outside. He came back a few minutes later, sliding into the seat behind her, trying to keep as quiet as he could.

"Talia, his jeep's here. There's no sign of him." Kyle told her.

"I'm going to look downstairs." She whispered, getting up. She hated to miss her son's wedding, but she knew how important Stiles was to her son. She had to find him.

"Stiles?" Talia called out, walking down the stairs. She started to methodically search the sprawling basement, opening every door and calling his name.

Stiles woke up to a pounding headache. He wondered where he was, the room was so dark. He could see a tiny sliver of light from the doorway beside him. Stiles couldn't move his hands, they were duct taped behind him. He tried to yell, but he couldn't open his mouth. The duct tape was wrapped a few times around his head, muffling any noise Stiles tried to make.

He was starting to panic. He didn't know how long he'd been out – the wedding could be over already! How much time did he have? Stiles started to kick the door with his feet, trying desperately to break the lock with his sneakers. Maybe if he made enough noise, someone would hear him. He needed to warn Derek and Talia before the reception started.

He continued to kick the wooden door, until he finally exhausted himself. Stiles lay down, his whole body stiff. He couldn't even feel his hands anymore, they had long since fallen asleep. He needed to rest for a few minutes.

"Stiles?" Talia called out, knocking on the bathroom door. "I'm coming in!" She said, quickly looking into each stall. Maybe her son was wrong – maybe Stiles had skipped the wedding altogether. It certainly appeared that he wasn't in the building.

She was about to go back upstairs, when she heard a strange pounding noise. Talia went into the next room, and cocked her head to the side, listening intently. The noise appeared to be coming from the janitor's closet. Talia jiggled the lock.

"Stiles? Are you in there?" She asked. There was a loud thump, as Stiles kicked the door with his foot. She wrenched the door open, and saw Stiles lying on the floor. As soon as he saw who it was, Stiles tried to speak.

"Oh, honey," Talia said, quickly slicing the duct tape with her claws. She pulled it off as gently as she could. "We've been looking all over for you! What happened?" She asked, as Stiles sucked in a few deep breaths.

"Is the wedding over?" Stiles asked her. "Kate Argent's going to kill your whole pack!" He said, in a rushed voice. "At the reception! She made monkshood bullets!" He said, trying to stand up. He felt so dizzy. Talia cut the tape around his wrists, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked, inspecting the cut on his forehead. "Derek's worried sick."

"I'm fine," Stiles lied. "Where's Derek?"

Talia slung an arm around his shoulder, and helped him walk. "C'mon," She said. "The wedding's not over yet. We still have time."

The guests were all standing up, singing from the hymn books, when Talia and Stiles walked in. There were gasps of surprise, as they stumbled down the aisle.

"Derek – " Stiles said, swaying a little on his feet. Derek ran to his side, and caught him by the shoulders.

"Stiles, who did this to you?" He asked, outraged. "Who hurt you?"

"Kate Argent." Stiles told him. "Derek, she's going to kill you and the entire pack at the reception!"

Derek turned to stare at the hunters with a venomous glare. Chris and Victoria looked at each other, confused.

Talia turned to her brother. "Peter, get the kids out of here. I don't want them to get injured." She watched as Peter scooped up his nephew, and hurriedly led nieces out into the parking lot.

"There must be some kind of mistake!" Chris said, stepping toward Talia.

"Get away from her!" Derek growled, letting go of Stiles. He jumped in front of his mom. Derek's claws grew as he stood protectively in front of Stiles and Talia.

"How dare you hurt him! Stiles never did anything to you!" Derek screamed, seeing red. He could feel himself transforming into a werewolf in front of all the guests. He didn't care.

Chris Argent turned to look at his sister, searching for an explanation.

"Kate." He said. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"They're lying!" Kate yelled, eyes darting nervously around the room. "I'd never hurt them, Chris. You have to believe me!"

"You tazed me!" Stiles shouted, steadying himself against his dad.

Kate's face contorted with rage. "I should've killed you, you little bastard." She spat, pulling out her gun. She aimed it at Derek's chest.

"Kate, put the gun down." Chris said, slowly walking towards her. She cocked the hammer, and laughed.

"I made these bullets special, Derek. My wedding present to you. One for you, one for your bitch mom, one for your uncle – "

"Stop!" Allison shouted, running to her father's side. "Kate, stop!"

Kate pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get down!" Derek shouted. Derek grabbed Scott and pulled him to the floor, shielding him with his own body, as Kate continued to shoot at the roomful of people. Scott felt a searing pain, and looked down to see he'd been shot in the stomach.

Stiles gasped as he saw both Scott and Derek fall to the ground. He tried to run to them, but Sheriff Stilinski dragged his son backwards, and pushed him behind one of the church pews.  
>"Stay there," He whispered, as a bullet hit the plaster a few feet away.<p>

Chris finally managed to reach his sister, and with the help of one of the other hunters, managed to pry the gun out of her grasp. She tried to run but Chris and Victoria grabbed Kate's arms, and pulled her away from the crowd. As soon as Kate was disarmed, Stiles ran to Scott's side.

"Scott?" He said, terrified.

Melissa wiped the tears from her eyes, as she looked down at her son. Scott was bleeding profusely, and he was in alot of pain. She took off her cardigan, and pressed it against Scott's wound.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Melissa screamed, trying desperately to staunch the bleeding. "Scott – look at me." She told him. "Scott? Look at me!"

Scott blinked, his vision blurred. "Is Derek okay?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, honey. Derek's gonna be fine. We're going to take you to the hospital." She told him, trying to sound reassuring.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered, trying to find his best friend.

"Right here, buddy." Stiles told him, giving Scott a worried look.

Allison grabbed Scott's hand, and brushed his hair off his forehead. "Scott – " She said, fighting back her tears. "Oh, my God."

Scott turned his head to look at her, tried to speak. "Alli –" He said, interrupted by a coughing fit.

Talia put a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "I can give him the bite." She said, watching as blood bubbled up in Scott's mouth, staining his teeth. "I can save him."

Melissa backed away from her son, and watched Talia lean down to speak to Scott. She could see how pale the boy was, so close to death.

"Scott? I don't think you're going to make it to the hospital. I can give you the bite, if you want it. Do you want me to turn you?" She asked him, clutching his hand tightly. Talia took some of Scott's pain as she talked to him, coursing black through her veins.

Scott looked to his mom briefly, then back at Talia. "Do it." He said.

Talia bared her fangs, and sunk them into Scott's forearm. Melissa winced as her son cried out, and she reached out to grab Sheriff Stilinski's hand.

When Talia was done, the group sat back, and waited to see if Scott would heal.

Allison looked up at her aunt, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. "You're a monster." She said. "How could you do something like this?"

Kate stared at her niece. "How am I the monster here?" She asked, angrily."I'm protecting you and countless other innocent people from being ripped to shreds every full moon by these animals. I'm the only hunter in this room who has the balls to do the right thing, Allison."

Allison stood up, and walked over to her aunt. Chris put his hand out to stop his daughter, as she tried to attack Kate.

"I HATE YOU!" Allison screamed. "You tried to shoot Derek, you wrecked my wedding, and you nearly killed my boyfriend." She spat the words at her aunt. "I hope you rot in jail."

"He's healing!" Derek shouted, watching as Scott's body started to repair the damage from the gunshot wound. "Oh thank god," He said, reaching out to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're keeping the peace treaty in place." Chris Argent assured Talia. "I'm so sorry for Kate's actions. We only wanted peace, I swear." He told her, watching as Sheriff Stilinski took Kate Argent out of the church in handcuffs.

Talia nodded curtly. "I'm glad Kate's going to jail. I want her far away from my family, especially my children. I need to know if my pack will safe. Does Derek still have to marry your daughter?" She asked.

Chris smiled widely at her. "No, the wedding is off." He said. "I believe Allison has found her own love interest." He said, glancing over at his daughter.

Allison was sitting on the floor beside Scott, clutching his hand. Talia smiled as Allison kissed the newly-healed teenager on his temple. She wrapped her arms around Scott, their conversation inaudible.

"So has my son." Talia told him, amused. Chris scanned the church, and saw Stiles and Derek sitting quietly at the back of the church. Derek had his arm slung around Stiles' shoulder, their heads close together as they spoke.

"What about the house we bought them?" Talia asked, as she watched Stiles and Derek walk over. "Should we sell it, then?"

"It's in Allison and Derek's name. And it's already paid off." Chris said. "It's already bought and paid for. I guess we leave that to them to sort out."

Allison looked up to Derek. "How about we share it?" She asked. "Scott and I can have one floor to ourselves, and you and Stiles can have the other floor."

Derek grinned at her. "Sounds good to me." He said.

That weekend, Melissa drove Scott and his belongings to the new house. She helped him haul the boxes up to the bedroom he would be sharing with Allison.

"This is nice," Melissa said. "Talia and Chris really went all out when they picked this place."

Scott started to unpack his stuff, hanging his shirts in the closet. There was a knock at the door, and Stiles bounced in.

"Hey Melissa, Scott." He said, excited. "Did you know there's a pool table in the basement! And a fully-stocked bar! Oh, we're so getting wasted!" Stiles said, grabbing Scott and dragging him out of the room.

"Have fun!" Melissa called out, opening one of the boxes.


End file.
